Sealed Kiss
by phebez
Summary: Money problems occur in the village and Tsunade gives a mission to Genins, Jounins, and a few others to make money by...doing a play on CINDERELLA? But there is a twist added and the whole story changes when problems happen! A humor fic. One shot. Plz RR!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto…it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto! The things I own are…**DAMN IT**! I don't own anything!! TT

**Takeshi: I was forced to write this story (Glares at Saki-kun) **

**Saki: Nani, nani?! Is there something on my face…?**

**Takeshi: (Continues to glare) Oy…Saki…**

**Saki: Nani?**

**Takeshi: (Does a quick movement towards Saki's nose) Got your nose!**

**Saki: Oh my god!! My nose!! My precious, wonderful, beautiful, extraordinary, extravagant, expensive…**

**Takeshi: Shut up already!! (Smacks Saki) Anyways, please RR**

**

* * *

**

**Sealed Kiss by Takeshi-Chan**

"Shizune...What do you think I should do? The money problem is rising each minute…I can't pay the shinobis, jounins, guards, etc! Not to mention the repairs in this village aren't quite finished! Where did all the money go!?" Tsunade grabbed the nearest scroll in her young right hand and threw it at the carved door.

"Tsunade-sama! If you are wondering where the money went…I warned you not to go anywhere near a gambling casino! You told me you were going to check the village for any problems, but I noticed something was wrong when you left for two days!!" Shizune slammed her hand on the parchment that lay not too far from where Tsunade's left hand rested.

"It wasn't my fault! Honestly, I can't believe you would think I would do such a thing! I told you once before! Jiraiya took me out for dinner and he stole the money to go to that strip club when I was drunk! That's when I started chasing him and beating the hell out of him!" Tsunade clenched the pen in her hand so firmly that the blue ink began to ooze out into her delicate fingers.

"That was a total lie…" Shizune thought angrily. "What are you going to do about it? You should think about it! We need to do something to make money! Something that people would pay to watch! Well…many people came to the Chuunin exam…I don't know! Think!"

"Think…? What do you think I have been doing!? I stood awake last night worried about what the staff would do to me if they ever found out that I was already having troubles after 3 months of being a hokage! Now you tell me what you think we should do!"

"I'm not sure about it either! Something like battles to impress others, magic shows, singing, dancing, contests...or a play…eeto…." Shizune put her index finger on her lightly pink colored lips and began to think of more suggestions.

"Wait…say the last one again!" Tsunade yelled at Shizune in a frantic tone after pure anxiety and hassle.

"Umm…a play?" Shizune replied apprehensively.

"That's it!!! Great thinking Shizune!!" Tsunade stood abruptly from her seat and positioned both hands on Shizune's shoulders.

"What do you mean 'that's it' Tsunade-sama?" Shizune cocked her head sideways in a confused behavior.

"A play…I got the perfect idea too! I have to get the arrangements ready! Send out mission orders to all the genins and their senseis! Include Iruka too! Tell them to meet me in the academy school tomorrow at 10AM **SHARP AND PROMPT**! Make sure to send Kakashi an extra one to tell him to be there on time or there will be appalling consequences!" and with that said Tsunade left in a rapid pace.

"I wonder what she's thinking…what do you think TonTon?" Shizune looked at TonTon, who recently jumped into her arms and licked her right shoulder. "TonTon why are you licking me…? **ACK**! Blue ink!! No TonTon it's bad for your stomach!"

**---At Kakashi's house---**

"A meeting tomorrow at 10AM **SHARP **and **PROMPT**! Kakashi-san should arrive there no longer late! Arigatou! Signed, Fifth Hokage," Kakashi chuckled, "I don't think I'll make it in time! Oh well…not my fault…Time for bed!" Kakashi set his alarm to noon and switched the lights off.

**---30 minutes later---**

"Don't think I'll let you ruin it tomorrow…" a voice whispered evilly and a dark figure stood beside Kakashi. "Now…let's see what the wise guy has in store for me…" It picked up the alarm clock and checked the time Kakashi set his alarm to. "Noon? You little twerp! Let's see you get out of this one!" It changed the current time three hours forward and turned around swiftly to show a faint color of yellow.

**---Kakashi's alarm rings loudly in his ears---**

"Mhmm…" Kakashi turned off the alarm and began to dress himself. "Well…Tsunade must be mad…"

**---Kakashi arrives at the academy school and waits an hour---**

"Why are they so late? Did they trick me by telling me the wrong time?" Kakashi sat on the wooden swing that was in front of the academy with his arms crossed.

"Ohayou…sen-sei…?" Naruto stopped in his tracks to stare at Kakashi. "What's the matter Naruto?" Sakura looked at Naruto's shocked face. "Kakashi-sensei!" She pointed at the silver haired jounin.

"Nani? It looks like you guys saw a ghost!" Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Where's the real Kakashi-sensei?! You imposter!" Sasuke took out kunais and shurikens. "Yeah! Don't think you can fool us! Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Naruto made replications of himself.

"Oy! What are you doing?! I'm Hatake Kakashi! Your sensei!" Kakashi stood up from the swing.

"He moved! Don't you move or we'll attack!" Sasuke threatened.

"I don't think you can beat me that easily Sasuke-_kun_" Kakashi chuckled.

"Don't think you can trick us that easily! Let's go Sasuke-teme!" Naruto(s) and Sasuke dashed towards the annoyed Kakashi.

"You know I don't have time for this…" Kakashi sighed and performed Kage Bunshin No Jutsu. "Well I'll teach you guys a lesson to doubt your teacher like that!"

"Ah…Team 7 is here!" Tsunade appeared in between Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi.

"Fifth Hokage!" Kakashi yelled in surprise. "Ah, old hag! This man is impersonating Kakashi-sensei! Kakashi-sensei never arrives earlier than anyone in this village!" Naruto pointed at Kakashi and glared at him with fiery red eyes.

"Why do you think that? He's the real Kakashi! I mean look!" Tsunade lifted the Konoha head protector that covered Kakashi's left eye and revealed the sharingan. "Just so you know…even if you transform into someone else you can't copy the sharingan."

"Y-you mean…that's Kakashi-sensei!?" Team 7 shouted in astonish.

"What's wrong with you guys? You guys came late! I mean it's 1 o' clock right now!" Kakashi positioned his head protector in its original location.

"What do you mean 1 o' clock? It's 10AM! Are you really our sensei or did you become stupid overnight?" Naruto stared at Kakashi in doubt.

"Enough with your chit chat! The rest are coming! Oy minna-san! Over here!" Tsunade waved at the horde of genins, three jounins, and the only chuunin, Iruka. To sum it all up there were 13 people arriving, but became 14 when Shizune trailed behind them.

Suddenly everyone stopped in their tracks when they saw Kakashi. At the same time they shouted, "Kakashi was here earlier than us!? Will humankind perish? Will the universe self destruct? **OR** will hell freeze over?!"

"Explain to me what's going on here!" Kakashi yelled out loud from all the confusion that was going on around him and the commotion that they were causing.

Tsunade laughed and agreed to explain what was going on. "Well, Kakashi, I figured you would be late anyways even though we sent you a couple of notices. So I thought I should change your alarm…I saw that you put the time to noon which pissed me off greatly so the punishment was to set your time three hours forward and you would wake up at 9AM rather than 10AM. So you thought you were late, but it turns out that you were here really early!" Tsunade smiled happily.

"I can't believe…it…Stop laughing at me!!" Kakashi tried to cover his tomato red face from everyone that laughed at him.

"Now, now! No time for that! I want everyone inside because I have a special mission for all of you. Inside… **_NOW_**!" Tsunade gave them the most fearsome glare that they have ever seen on her.

"Hai!" They marched inside and seated themselves.

**---Once inside and the commotion had settled down---**

"Okay! The special mission is about to be assigned to all of you! The money problem is arising and I need you guys to help me! Now the mission is th-" Tsunade voice was overpowered by Naruto's shouts.

"A real mission! Finally! It must be a rank A mission! Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!!" Naruto said enthusiastically until…Sakura punched him.

"I'm glad you feel passionate about this mission…but it's not a normal mission. Let me explain to you guys the mission. We will be doing a play."

"We're going to play a game?" Ino asked. "No baka…a play is where you act…" Shikamaru explained.

"Yes…and the play we're acting is…Cinderella…" Tsunade gave them the peace sign.

"Cinderella…I don't see anything harmless about that…but how is that suppose to get us enough money?" Sasuke snorted.

"Good question! This play may be Cinderella, BUT there's a twist!" Tsunade smiled at them evilly.

"A twist?" Neji's voice echoed in the room as everyone fell in silent.

"The female characters will be played by the males! And the male characters will be played by the female! In addition, there will be a few changes in the plot! So I look forward to seeing you guys act!"

"Well…Good luck brats!" Asuma waved at them as the Jounins were about to leave the room.

"Chotto Matte!" Tsunade slammed her hand on the black board and used her nails to make a piercing screeching sound.

"Tsunade-hime! Is there something wrong?" Gai turned around immediately at the vociferous noise.

"I didn't say that the genins were the only ones participating! Jounins will also be included! Now **SIT DOWN BEFORE I GET MAD**!" Tsunade pointed to the seats.

"Hai…" They walked slowly up the stairs to their previously seats.

"Iruka will be the director of this play so I will allow him to randomly select the roles! It better be a good play! The play will be presented in three weeks! I'll be watching…and if it's isn't…think of the worse possible punishment…and it will be 100 times worse than that! Well…Ja ne!" Tsunade left with Shizune with a gleaming smile on her face.

"We better do this right!" Kakashi stood up with a fist in the air.

"Sensei…why are you so motivated?" Sakura questioned him with a confused face.

"If we don't do well…she will take away my Icha Icha Paradise…and who knows what else she might do…" Kakashi sighed, "Anyways, she might do terrible things to you guys too so we must avoid that and try our best!"

"He's right you know! She is one of the legendary sannins and powerful at that!" Kurenai exclaimed.

"Okay, I have the roles picked out already! I will announce your name according the list I have here!"

**_Cinderella- Sasuke_**

**_First stepsister- Neji_**

**_Second stepsister- Shino_**

**_Stepmother- Gai_**

**_Queen- Asuma_**

**_Butler- Hinata_**

**_Fairy Godmother- Naruto_**

**_Prince- Sakura_**

**_King- Kurenai_**

**_Person who helps the Prince find the woman - TenTen_**

**_First Mouse- Lee_**

**_Second Mouse-Shikamaru_**

**_Third Mouse- Ino_**

**_Dog- Kiba_**

**_Cat- Chouji_**

**_Narrator- Kakashi_**

"Any questions so far?" Iruka looked up from the scroll at everyone's angry faces.

"Chotto matte! We don't want to play those parts!!!" They argued.

"Anyways, these are pictures of your clothes that you guys have to make! Hope to see you tomorrow behind the academy!" Before Iruka can leave Kakashi grabbed his arm and said, "Can you lend me the script?"

"Umm…Sure…but be sure to return it tomorrow…umm you know what? Just make copies for me tomorrow alright?" Iruka said bit by bit, but he was still in doubt of Kakashi's trust. He was sure he was going to do some mischief in the script.

"Of course! You can count on me!"

**---Kakashi's house---**

"How boring! I need to spice up the plot if we want people to come watch this play…Ah I know! A little inspiration from Icha Icha Paradise won't hurt. I believe…Now which part should I include…" Kakashi giggled as he rewrote the scenes…

**---The next day---**

When Iruka received the script from Kakashi, he reread the script and compared it with the copy he had. "This script doesn't sound too bad… not to mention…that it might attract people! This uniqueness is quite good, but… the way Kakashi wrote it sounds like…Icha Icha Paradise! I guess I can change a bit…" **(Takeshi: Iruka read Icha Icha Paradise before? O.o He even recognized what type of writing Kakashi added -.-)**

**---The Day of the Play--- **_Italicized Sentences_ means that Kakashi is reciting

The school immense auditorium began to steep with villagers of all ages. It was incomprehensible why they came to the auditorium when the advertisement was dreadful when Naruto fell into the lake and spoiled the pages. The actors and actresses were stressed out with the practices, and when they heard they had to announce, they went door to door saying it laconically.

And thus the play began as everyone settled down and the room was dim. The maroon curtains with gold designs rose slowly to reveal Sasuke in rags with chimney cinder. He appeared to be scrubbing the floor and as he looked up to the crowd before him, his hair covered his face, which caused many girls to shriek at the sight of him.

"Kyya!! Sasuke-kun looks so hot as a girl!!" a girl shouted, unabashed at her comment. When Sasuke heard this comment, he felt chagrin and red heat began to surround his body.

"Just kill me now Kami-sama," Sasuke prayed in his mind. The narrator, Kakashi, began to recite the "new and revised" version of the play.

"_Cinderella began to scrub the floor vehement way, and suddenly detected the voices of her two stepsisters, which she loathe immensely, heading her direction." _

"Dear me, here come those girls to harass me…They love to disgruntle me and I wish I could dispel them! Oh, I wish!!" Sasuke looked up at the ceiling and held his hands together as if he was praying.

"_In minutes the first stepsister enters the room slowly…"_

As the audience stared at where the light shone, no person entered the stage.

"_**I SAID** the first stepsister enters the room slowly…"_

"That person who doesn't want to come out should be ashamed!" Hyuuga Hanabi commented.

"_**ANYTIME NOW** first stepsister!! Open sesame!!" _Kakashi chuckled as he turned off the microphone. "Wonder what will Neji do…?"

"I heard you already Kakashi-sensei! I'm not deaf!" Neji grunted as he used his hands to lift the front dress.

"N-Neji?!" Hanabi stood up from her seat and began to laugh uncontrollably until her father reminded her that watching him was shameful.

"Look at this dirty mess! You are good for nothing! I don't know why we even have you clean up!" Neji kicked Sasuke directly at his stomach.

Sasuke glared at Neji with his Sharingan activated. "Kisama!" Sasuke jumped on top of Neji and they began to wrestle against each other. Iruka, who was watching from the side, slapped his cheek, and mumbled, "I told Sasuke to not get so mad when Neji kicked him…"

"Wow! This is truly a unique play they said! In the original story Cinderella obeys quietly! But is this part of the play?" Kiba's sister scratched her head.

Tsunade looked at Kakashi intolerant eyes, which meant that he should say that the scene was over.

"_And…so it happened that the first stepsister and Cinderella fought against all night…Moving along, the second stepsister appears the next day…"_ But Kakashi didn't listen to Tsunade and continued the play.

"Was I supposed to appear here?" Shino flipped through the pages in the script as the audience was being amused with Sasuke and Neji fighting on stage.

Kakashi sighed,_ "Second stepsister arrives in a flashy manner!" _"Stop making it worse!!" Iruka thought as Kakashi kept on adding lines to the script.

"Neji and Sasuke are putting up a good fight, but when is this second stepsister going to appear? I wonder what role Shino is playing…" Shino's father said as he played around with a female bug on his index finger.

Shino inhaled a deep breath and walked on the stage…but tripped… "What's next now!?" Tsunade screamed as she pulled on her two pigs in frustration.

"First stepsister…you can win…hurray, hurray…" Shino said emotionlessly as he threw one fist in the air repetitively.

"_After the second stepsister left the room to get a light snack, which was 6 buns, 4 ramen bowls, and a few mitarashi dango, she came back to find that they were still fighting…what will happen next? Dun, dun, dunnnn!!!"_ "I love this role! I think I'm making it more interesting!" Kakashi smiled at the confused Shino.

"What am I suppose to do again?" Shino looked around for advice, but Iruka seemed like he wanted to faint and the cast were laughing at him.

Kakashi sighed once again, "I guess I have to narrate more!" _"Since the second stepsister couldn't stop them, in comes the ugliest, most horrifying stepmother you have ever seen! I mean…the most beautiful and charming stepmother…**WARNING** if you do not want your children to be blinded, please do not allow them to see this scene!"_

"What do you mean by that?!" Gai walked in with a green puffy dress and turned around "gracefully" to the audience. "You are truly worthy as my rival Kakashi!!" Gai pointed at Kakashi behind the mirror in the middle of the room.

Suddenly, Gai began to burst into tears, "Oh dear Neji-chan, do not ruin your beautiful dress I bought for you! Cinderella is not worthy as your opponent! Fight me instead!"

"Huh?" Neji and Sasuke stopped to stare at Gai with one eyebrow raised.

"Don't touch my daughter! You shall be punished!!" Gai shouted with tears that ran down his cheeks and his teeth glistened.

"Ugh…I should do something!! Ah! I know!" Iruka thought as he yelled out loud, "Ding Dong! The mailman is here! Ding Dong!"

"We shall get our mail! Cinderella! To the door! **NOW**!" Gai tried not to sound harsh, but this was his duty.

"Yeah, yeah...I'm coming…Oh I wonder who's at the door?" Sasuke skipped to the door and opened it gracefully when he saw Iruka holding a sign that said, "If you do your role well, Naruto said he will challenge you to a duel."

Sasuke nodded and greeted Iruka, "Oh Mr. mailman! What do you have in store for us today?"

"Ahem, I would like all members in this household to gather around please."

"Yes, I would gladly call them." Away went Sasuke to bring Neji, Shino, and Gai.

"Tell us what this urgent announcement that calls all members to gather." Gai sat down on the couch with his legs wide open.

"Well…um… the Prince is having a ball tonight to choose his bride. The King wants all females to attend and the Queen wants them to be nicely dressed. That is all for today…I shall be dismissed now, for I shall have to deliver this message to others at the moment. Please excuse me…" Iruka bowed gently and left the stage.

**---Kakashi---**

"How boring..." Kakashi mumbled as he used both hands to balance his head. "When is this going to end…? The way Iruka is doing it…I doubt the audience can stay awake till the end…Maybe the villagers will demand for a refund…"

**---Next Scene---**

"_After the mailman left to deliver his boring message, the ladies began to get ready to dress up for the ball and left Cinderella to clean."_

"We shall be going to the ball now Cinderella…I expect my house to be clean as a whistle when I come back…Now daughters let's go" Gai shook his butt as he began to walk out the door, where a coach was waiting for them.

"Hurray, hurray…we're going to see the Prince…" Neji and Shino repeated, but Neji was annoyed that he had to say a line like this.

"**OH**…I dearly wish to go to the ball…" Sasuke fell to the floor nicely and bit his handkerchief. "I dear wish I can go…" and with that Sasuke began to weep on the floor. "Weep, weep, weep, weepity, weep, wah, wah, weep."

"_When the three blind musketeers, Garfield, and Odie heard Cinderella crying, they immediately ran to her side…"_

**---Behind the stage---**

"Three blind musketeers?! Garfield and Odie!? He got it all wrong!! What is he thinking!? We didn't insert other cartoon characters in!" Iruka banged his head on the wall.

"Three blind mice…we should get some canes and sunglasses…" Lee smiled.

"How troublesome…" Shikamaru mumbled as he grabbed a cane and put sunglasses on. "Let's just get this over with…"

"This is stupid! Why didn't I get the Prince!? I don't look good in gray!" Ino had a larger grudge against Sakura after she received the role Prince.

**---On stage---**

"Where are you Cinderella? We like…totally can't see you!" Lee shouted as the sounds "thump, thump" came from his cane.

"Cinderella!!" Ino jumped on Sasuke and began to rub against his cheek, which left gray spots on his face.

"Let go!!" Sasuke tried to push Ino off. Luckily Shikamaru couldn't bear to watch Ino hug Sasuke, he pulled Ino off.

"Woof, woof!" Kiba entered the scene on all four and sat next to Sasuke.

"_Garfield loved to play tricks on Odie, since he was dumb, he decided to jump on top of Odie."_

"**WHAT**!?" Kiba shouted as he turned around to see Chouji, who was no further than 3 inches away, was going to fall. Kiba's eyes widened as he saw how BIG Chouji really was from below and tried to run around.

…**TOO LATE!!! SPLAT WENT KIBA!!!** **(Takeshi: NOO!! MY PRECIOUS KIBA!)**

"Help…I see the light…Is that you God…?" Kiba lifted one hand to the air and fainted.

The other cast members' eyes widened as they saw Kiba, who looked nearly dead, flattened while Kakashi laughed uncontrollably at the scene.

This, however, caused everyone to laugh except Kiba's and Chouji's family, whom were bright red.

"Are you trying to kill my brother!?" Kiba's sister yelled at Chouji's dad.

"I didn't know this was going to happen!" Chouji's father whispered.

**---Back to the stage---**

"_Cinderella told her troubles to the animals…besides the dog…when suddenly a gust of wind scared the animals away…and with one of the blind mouse dragging the dog away…Cinderella was face to face with…**THE FAIRY GODMOTHER OF HELL**"_

"Ni, ni, ni" Naruto began to laugh. "I am the fairy godmother of hell and I don't know why you want me here! Tell mee eeeeekkk!!" The ropes that sustained Naruto in the air ripped and sent Naruto crashing on top of Sasuke.

"Get off dobe!! **OFF I SAY**!" Sasuke pushed Naruto off and kicked him.

"Why did you kick me for!!?" Naruto immediately stood up with one broken wing dangling.

"Because you fell on top of me!"

"That's it! No more wishes for you Cindersuke!" Naruto grunted.

"Hey! You have to grant me a wish! **OHHH** I get it! You're a chicken to grant me a wish!" Sasuke laughed at Naruto.

"Nani!? I'll show you! What do you want to wish for?!"

"A beautiful dress and a ride to the castle!"

"Nani?! That's it!? You should wish for ramen, you baka!!" Naruto hit Sasuke with the star shaped wand.

"Urusei da yo! I want a dress and a ride! I don't want your stupid ramen!" Sasuke crossed his arms and tapped his right foot.

"Fine, fine! But I'm warning you! You should have wished for unlimited ramen!" Naruto swished his wand and out of nowhere came Genma, who apparently was pushed into the play.

"Umm…I guess this ninja will escort you over there…and your dress…here you go!"

Sasuke turned around and…and…nothing happened…

Suddenly a smoke bomb appeared and Anko helped Sasuke change his clothes.

"Now off you go you idiot…this is such a waste of time since he didn't wish for ramen…and oh yeah, everything disappears at 12…you'll be naked or something…I don't know for sure…Bye!!" Naruto leaped into the air and tried to catch the rope that ripped…but fell back down. "Ah forget this…I'm walking…"

"_The ninja takes Cinderella to the ball and immediately the Prince invites Cinderella to dance…"_

"This is nice…" Sakura smiled happily. "These high heels are killing me…" Sasuke whispered.

"_They danced for awhile and then headed to the balcony…"_

"Oh no it's twelve! I must leave!!" Sasuke was about to jump off the balcony, but Sakura grabbed onto his dress and yelled, "**NOO**!" Sasuke turned around and was surprised to see Sakura holding on to the dress he was wearing previously. WAIT! She was holding a dress he wore!?

"Ack!!!" Sasuke hid behind the bush prop.

"_The prince is so naughty!! And the fairy godmother comes out and give him one of those I-told-you-so!"_

"I told you to wish for ramen!! Now you're naked, but at least you still have your boxers on!! Hahaha!!!" Naruto pointed at Sasuke, who was crimson red, and laughed until tears came out.

"Why you!!" Sasuke punched Naruto in the nose.

"_My, my! Cinderella is so violent! So the prince began to search for the woman who wore this dress which was quite small for some girls…I think…"_

"Please gather all the females in this household please!" TenTen shouted in Cinderella's household.

"_The evil stepmother locks the weeping Cinderella in her room when the announcer comes by to ask them to try on the clothes…but what is this?! One of the blind mice is trying to pick the lock to let Cinderella out!"_

Sasuke pushed the door and yelled, "Let's just get this over this already!!" He rushed to TenTen, grabbed the dress, and put it on. "Oh my! I am Cinderella! Are you happy now!?"

"Oh Prince we found your bride!!" Hinata rushed into the Sakura's room.

"Oh wonderful! Please contact mother and father to have our wedding right now!"

**---At the wedding—**

"_At the wedding, the king and queen gave their blessings to the Prince's new bride…"_

"I believe my son made the right choice to choose you! I accept you!" Kurenai smiled.

"Cheers!" Asuma threw his cigarette and drank. "Kiss my son now!!"

"What?" Sasuke looked at Asuma. "I never heard anything about a kiss!"

"_And the prince and Cinderella slowly kissed…"_

"Umm…guess we have to do it Sasuke…" Sakura blushed and Sasuke sighed. He still wanted to duel Naruto so he had to do it…

Their lips edged closer and closer…closer…closer…

"**NOOO**!!" Ino and Lee yelled. Ino charged at Sakura and Lee to Sasuke at the same time. Sasuke and Sakura kissed!!

"Aww…" everyone stood up and clapped. A few whistled as the cast bowed to the audience.

"I can't believe they liked it!!" Tsunade hugged Shizune.

"I'm not doing this again…" Iruka and the cast thought.

"Banzai!!" the audience cheered louder.

"_A production made by our Fifth Hokage…**TSUNADE-HIME**!!"_

Tsunade walked to the stage and bowed nervously…

The mission…was…

**SUCCESSFUL!!!**

**THE END!

* * *

**Damn! This was longer than expected!! Gomen if it was too long, but I only wanted to make it a one chapter thing! Please **RR**!

**Takeshi: Freedom!! NO MORE TYPING!! WHEE!!! (Sigh)**

**Saki: Now to type for your other stories!!**

**Takeshi: NANI!? LEMME ALONE!!**

**Saki: NOW!!! (Drags Takeshi)**

**Takeshi: NOO!! Please RR! ARIGATOU!!**


End file.
